Protagonist
The Protagonist is the unnamed main character(s) from the Yandere No Onna No Ko Drama CDs. It should be noted that the protagonist of each Drama CD are not the same person, and that there is a protagonist for each CD. Role Drama CD 1 The main character of the first CD. If his sister Nagisa is any indication, his surname is presumably Nonohara. He has been friends with Ayase Koumoto since childhood, and is currently dating her. He belongs to the gardening club, where he meets a classmate named Sonoko Kashiwagi, and fends off people bullying Sonoko. He is quite naive, kind and air-headed. In Nagisa’s track, He was completely unaware of Nagisa’s romantic feelings for him, and only loved her in a platonic sense. A green-eyed Nagisa snaps after discovering that her brother went to eat at Ayase’s house. She then immobilizes him and forces him to eat food she prepared in order to "clean" him after "being tainted" by eating Ayase’s food. After he states that he prefers Ayase’s cooking over Nagisa's, an outraged Nagisa stabs him to death. In Ayase’s track, he invites her to his house, but she is acting strange recently. The cause of this is that she feels left out of the Protagonist’s love life, feeling that he spends more time with Nagisa and Sonoko. After accidentally he discovers that Ayase killed Nagisa, Ayase snaps and immobilizes him with her hammer. She declares her brutal murders of Nagisa and Sonoko, which were out of jealousy and bludgeons his limbs in a psychotic trance. She then proceeds to feed him using a knife and when he begs her for help, she misunderstands it (believing that he wants to be saved from other girls that might affect their relationship). Apparently, after that, she forces him to live with her and love her forever. In Sonoko’s track, he has no feelings for her. For him, she is just a quiet classmate whom he defends from bullies. However, she misinterprets his intentions, and believes they're dating one another. Ayase, the person who the Protagonist is actually dating, confronts her and sometime after, kills her. She believes that in order to "take care" of him forever, she murders him and uses his skull as a flower pot. Nagisa is completely unaware of what happened to the Protagonist, but finds Sonoko suspicious. Drama CD 2 The main character of the second CD. His rich classmate Sakuya Ayanokouji has a crush on him. His parents (he is an only child, unlike the first Protagonist) went on a vacation, so his cousin Yumemi Takanashi is currently living with him. Every time he goes to the park, he plays with two little girls named Nana and Nono, who become attached to him. He also often visits the temple of his hometown, where the local miko, Iori Nanamiya, also has a crush on him. Though his own feelings seemingly remain platonic, he is unwittingly drawn into destructive relationships, as his jealous classmates each want to claim him for themselves. To his own misfortune, he is honest to a fault and woefully ignorant when it comes to matters of love, earning the girls’ wrath and frustration―resulting in not just the end of a relationship, but often the end of his life. In Sakuya’s track, she tries to blackmail him with money in order for him to be hers forever, claiming that he was being friendly with other girls. After he declines her request, Sakuya sets her doberman to guard him, forcing him to live with her forever. In Iori’s track, she develops feelings for him because he was so kind to her. However, she becomes jealous upon finding out that the Protagonist loves Sakuya. She curses Sakuya, which kills her in the process, and then proceeds to purify the Protagonist by a ritual which ends up with her slashing him with her sword, causing him an immediate death. In Nana and Nono’s track, they plan on playing Hide and Seek with him. They are somewhat envious upon seeing him with Yumemi. The Protagonist finds out what their intentions are, and escapes to the park, when the twins chase him. On the way, they murder Yumemi. Soon after, they find him hiding in a bathroom, and then they stab him to death. In Yumemi’s track, she has already murdered Sakuya, Iori, and the twins. Because of this, he's distraught over Sakuya's death. Noticing that she has completely snapped, he tells her that he finds her frightening, much to her chagrin. Yumemi then proceeds to destroy the house by using her scissors as she asks the Protagonist to love her, but he continues saying he doesn’t love her. After threatening to kill him if he denies saying he loves her again, he is coerced into saying he loves her. She then has him live with her in her room. Out of fear, she locks the door and the windows, so he wouldn’t be allowed to escape. She then considers the possibility to kill the Protagonist’s parents, so nobody could ruin their "love". Drama CD 3 In the third CD the first Protagonist starts dating Elise Sakuranomiya at the beginning of the story, but her incestuous sister Alice flirts with him in order to separate them. And the second Protagonist has a robot maid called Yumia, whom of which he found in a dump, and in another track he has romantic feelings for his co-worker, Tomoe Asakura. He is presumably more gullible and insensitive than the second Protagonist. In Yumia and Tomoe's tracks, the Sakuranomiya twins are not mentioned and vice versa. In Elise’s track, he is dating her, but Alice flirts with him in order to separate them. When Elise finds them kissing one another, she snaps and confronts Alice, who denies everything that happened. In a fit of rage, she murders her sister, unaware of Alice’s incestuous feelings for her. After this, she lives a normal life with the Protagonist. In Yumia’s track, she's a robot the Protagonist found in a dump. He takes her home, and when he switches her on, he finds out she has no memory of how she got there, or who her original master was, thus earning him a robotic maid. At first, she appears to be a quiet and loyal maid who is willing to serve him anything he pleases, but eventually becomes jealous of the other girls who harass the Protagonist. In the end she decapitates him and has his head grafted onto her body, keeping him alive almost indefinitely, with implications that she intends to embark on a campaign to exterminate humanity. In Tomoe’s track, she successfully has her date with the Protagonist at the amusement park. Later, an aroused Protagonist gropes Tomoe as he leans to kiss her, but the wig and breast pads Tomoe wears falls, revealing that she is a transgender girl. A disgusted Protagonist runs away, but Tomoe (revealed to be a delusional stalker with gender dysphoria) claims that they were lovers in their past life and that he was female back then. She then claims that she was a magical knight called Tiary T. Luna, that he was a warrior called Elsion Aqualight, and Tiary was cursed to have a masculine body in her next life. She then attempts to coerce him to “remember their memories” so they can hunt for the "Magical Ruby that will turn her into a girl again”. The Protagonist does not buy it and runs away, so Tomoe chases him with “the sacred sword Levathain” in order to “stab him so he will remember”. She chases him to his house, when she is confronted by Yumia. Tomoe responds by stabbing the robot maid to death and tracks down the Protagonist with a GPS. After successfully tracking him on a rooftop, she walks towards it, claiming that now she will have true happiness with “her Elsion”. In Alice’s track, it happens the same as Elise’s track, except that Elise commits suicide in front of Alice rather than killing her. Alice snaps and kidnaps the Protagonist. After revealing to him that she never loved him and pretended for her incestuous love for her sister, she bludgeons him to death. Category:Characters